Harry And Draco Wand Fight
by HarryAndDracoLuv
Summary: What REALLY happened during the wand fight in the bathroom. Harry/Draco R-rated
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the halfblood prince

Harry Potter was walking throogh Hogwars when he really had to go to the bath room. So he went to the bathroom and he heard someone in theire cry. He was sad. He wondered hoo boy was cry.

Harry walkedu ntil he did see that I was Draco Malfoy hoo was cry at the mirrers.

"Draco" Harry said with angry. "I know want you did!" He yelled. He was mad.

Draco looked over with emo tears rolling down his face. "Well FUCK YOU HARRY!" Draco yelled back with a hot voice. Harry was very mad but he couldnt help but noticy how sexy draco looked with the tears on his face.

H0arry stopped feeling a bit mad after that . "Are you okay..." Harry mummered in a lustfally voice,

"Not like YOU care HARRY" Draco said sarkassticely.

Harry got anger again. "You are right. I am mad at you for almost kill Dumbelldoor and Katie Lee."

Draco wiped his tears. "Well I DDINT kill them DID I?" He yelled. "Nothing ever works out for me..." He said and he looked very sad and sexy.

Harry waked over to Draco and put a comferting hand on his sholder. And whiped away his teers. "dont be so hard on yourself" Harry sayd.

"its true. I can't do any ting right!" he scremed. "I tried to build a portal closet but the bird dyed, I tried killing dumble dore but Snappe got to him first, I tried using abra kedabra but it didnt work, I tried killing your fjiends but my friends died instead..."

Harry stopped him from syaing mor with a pasionet kiss. they kissed very deepply untill Darco pulled away with a shooked look on his face.

"its okay.. " harry whispered. "i didnt like your friends anywya." he smirked with a teasing look in his eye.

dDraco pushed Harry away. "Stop it!" he demended . "I dont deseerve this. I want you to fight me." he sayd and pulledo ut his wand.

Harry puled out his wand.

They pointed their wnads at each other and used magic and shouted spells like "ALAKAZAM" and crew shee oh (SP?).

They faught liked crazy with magic and the mirrers were braking and the stalll doors were falling of and the toilets were overflowing and water was everywhere. they getting soaking wet.

"STOP THIS" Harry yelled. "I JUST WANT TO HELP YOU"

draco gasped. "no one ever wants to m help me. my father beats me."

Harry dropped his wand drameticaly and it broke. And then Dracothrew his wand against the wall. and it broke.

"your father beast you/?" harry asked sensativelly. "does anyone no?"

"only my mujother and Dooby." draco looks away ashamed. it was then that harry noticed bruses scattered all over Draco's sexy body (AUTHOR"S NOTE: DRACO IS SO SEXY). he wanted to kiss them better.

Harry ripped off his clothes. and this made Draco rip off his cloths. Harry flew over to Draco and got on top of him and they kisses some more and harry trailed kisses down draco's body kissing his bruises until the magic on his lips made them... disappar.

"oh harry..." draco said tearing up. he never felt so lovved.

"oh draco malfow..." harry said. he felt himself get an ejection.

"OH HARRY" Draco moaned feeling his hard pickle against his. "are you hard?" he asked.

"YES" Harry said sexy." "I am."

"ME too." Draco said.

Draco got on his hands and knees and Harry spread his beautiful ass cheaks a part and put his thingy inside of Draco. And he thrusted. and thrusted again and again until draco was moaning and screaming harrys name.

"HARRY OH HHHH HARRYYYYYY POTTERRRRR" he yelled sounding SOOOO fucking sexy.

"OH DRACO YES DRACO ' harry yelled too. "DO YOU LIKE THIS? DO YOU LIKE MY BIG THING?" harry's thing was very big. 9 inches long.

all 9 inches were in Draco's ass.

after a few moments of hot lovemaking... harry expoded in side Draco's bum and filled him with his love juices.

Draco moans and his own love juices squirted out of his hard penus. they cuddled together romantically after their lovemaking

"oh draco.. my half blood prince. I love you so much."

"i love you too harry."

until sduden the door swung open!

it was voldemort!

TO BE CONTINUED?


	2. Chapter 2

Draco stood up from cudling with harry when he saw voldermort walked in the bathroom. he grabbed his wand and angerly pointed it at voldemore. "Ecpecto Patronom!" but volmort drogged the blast.

Voldemort pointed his skull wand at Draco and harry and laughed evilly. "Oh draco my boy" he said in a lustfally voice. "I had so much plans for you..."

Harry growled and stepped in front of draco. "I won't let YOU HURT HIM!"

Voldemort shot a blast of magic at Harry's face and harry screamed. "AH!"

Draco gasped. "Harry!" and tried to hold him protectavely but Voldemort used a magic spell t hold him in place.

"What do you think you are doing Draco? Having SEX with Potter?" Voldemort looked agry.

Tears fell down Draco's face. "I... I have feelings for him!" He said.

"Feelings? You don't have felings draco. You are supposed to be one of my followers."

Draco looked ashaymed. Harry had blood on his face and he whiped it off. "Darco don't listen to him! you are GOOD person! I care for you!"

"But Harry I am not... I try to kill people..." Draco expaned.

Voldemort cakcled evilely. "Come here Draco..." He said sounded seductif. "You know you belong to me."

Draco slowly walked towards Voldemort and Voldemort held onto him and teleported away.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Harry. "I have to do something to safe him." he said to himself.

Suddenly Shamus Finnigen opened a stall door. He had bin in there the whole time. "Harry I can help you." He said.

Harry gasped. "You where in there the whole time?" He blushed knowing that Shamus must have herd him and Draco have sex. But he didnt care. He neded to safe Draco. "How can you help me?"

"I know how to kill Voldemort." Shamus sad.

Harry looked confused. "I thought there was only one way. I thought we had to kill the Horocrocses"

Shamus shook his head. "No there is a other way. It's an anxient spell that my father knew and told me about."

Harry listened entently. " Go on." He said.

"You have to first gather the magic orb from Hogsmade. You can find it in a secret dungeon there."

Harry scratched his chin deep in thoght. "Then what do I do?"

"You have to hold the orb in front of voldemort and say the magic words.\"

"What are the magic words?"

"You will kno w them in your heart when you hold the orb."

Haryr noded. He knew what he had to do now to defeat his enemy and save the one he loved.

"I must go to Hogsmede."

He ran from the bathroom and ran out of the hogswarts. HE walked not that far until he was at the village of Hogsede."

When he got there and broke into several houses and stores and stuff. Until he found a hiddene door in Zonco's Joke shop.

MEANWHILE...

Voldemort and Draco appeared at Malfoy Maner and no one was home. "Where is everyone?" Voldemort asked.

"It is wEdnesday so my dad is probably grocery shopping. And my mom is out picking a new servent. Since Dooby died."

Voldemort laughed crully. "I am going to punish you for what you did with Harry POTTER."

Draco's eyes water with tears. "What will you o?"

"Get naked." He demanded.

Draco got naked and was really scared about what Voldemort was going to do to him.

Voldemort got naked and pulled out his penis. He bent Draco over the bed and inserted his length inside of him. He penetraited Draco over and over agin.

Voldemort moaned loudly. "OH DRACO YOUR ASS IS SO TIGHT I LOVE IT"

This wasnt the first time Voldemort had penetraited Draco... but now that Draco had felt the tender lovemaking from Harry's penus he knew it was wrong.

"Oh my dark lord" Draco moaned. He couldnt help but moan because Voldemorts thing was very big even bigger then Harry's.

"YES DRACO I WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY MY NAME" Voldemort yelled lustfally and angrily.

"OH HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED" Draco moaned.

"NO..." Voldemort yelled. "MY NAME"

"VOLDEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT" Draco moaned and jizzed.

Voldemort filled Draco will his love semen andthen he pulled out and slapped Draco. "I am SHIT MAD AT YOU. You disrepectod me!"

Draco cried. "I am sorry my master... I will never do it again. I will not BETREY YOU."

Voldemort cackled. "That is right. Now don't you forget you are my bitch"

TO BE CONTINUED..

SPELL CHEK IS BROKEN NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to JK rowling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry went in the secret door in Zonco's Book Store and found the dungeon that Seamous was talking about. He tooked a torch and light it with magic so he could see it. It was dark in the. Dungeon.

He walked until he saw a glowing thing on the ground about halway throuhg the dungeon and he knew It was the orb that Shamus told him about. He ran to it and glabbed it with his hand.

"I got it" he whispered to himself.

All over a sudden that was a Dementer fly around his head and trying to suck out his soul. He punched the Dementor and ran out of the dungeon as fast as he coold. He knew Voldermort must have sent the mdenter after him! He must know that Harry was trying to safe his beloved DRACO.

meanwhile...

Draco and Voldermort teleported away from Malfroy Maner to Voldmort's secret lair in the Forbigen Forrest. Draco was naked and chained to a wall by his hands and ankles making him look so sexy. It make him thinke of his pashionet momont in the bath room of Horgswarts with Harry where they made love for the first and last time...

Voldemort was using Draco as a sex slave.

"I sense that your little frined Potter found a new way to defect me" Voldmore Said while sharpenening his wand. Draco looked up at him hopfally.

"What do you men!" He asked with angry.

"I mean he fond the orb that was created by my dad before I kill him. he had made it to kill me in case I became too evil."

Draco felt happy because maybe Harry wold safe him and they would be together and Volemort would be dead.

"Oh that is not good my lord" Draco lied. "I hope he does not"

but Voldemort cut him off by slapping him across the face. "SHUT UP YOUR IDIOT" he yelled and spit in draco's face. "I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING"

Draco cried and the tears streaming down his face. (AUTHOR'S NOTE: HE PROBLY LOOKS REALLY SEXY ALL CHAINED UP AN CRYIG... HARRY WOULD THINK SO TOO")

"You must bep unished agin" Voldymort said and pulled out his big long penus and put it into Draco's mouth and made him suck on it.

((BACK TO HARRY))\

Harry focused his magic energe so he could figer out where Draco was but he couldnt becase his magical powers was too weak. he needed help from a stronger witch like Dumbelldore.

He teleported to Hogwars and the Head Master's Quaters. Dumbelldore was sitting on his bed in a night gown smokking a pipe. "Ah arry i've been waiting for ye"

"Have you?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes I have. I went to the bathroom and went I saw the mees I knew what happened with ye and Draco. I sensed it there."

Harry blushed.

"Do no feel ashaymed. I am gay too you know."

Harry gasped. "You are gaY?"

"Yes I am gay and I was in love with Voldermort when we were younger." Dumbeldore looked away as if he was remembring a time when he and Voldemort were young and in love. "I want to help you save Draco... like I couldnt save Voldy."

"How? HOW WILL I SAVE HIM?" Harry yelled. "I HAVE THIS ORB BUT I DONT EVEN KNOW WHERE VOLDEMORT IS! HE COULD HAVE KILLED DRACO BY NOW!" Harry cried thinking of his beautiful Malfoy being killed by the hands of Voldemort.

Dumbeldore stood up from his bed and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Close your eyes" he said.

Hary cosed his eyes and felt a magical force moving through his whole body. He felt more powerfull then ever like he could do anything he wanted to. When he opeed his eyes... dumbeldore was dead.

"Drumbeldore" he cried realzing that Dumbelldore had sacrified himself to give his powers to Harry.

all of a sudden Snape walked in.

"HARRY POTTER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" he scretched.

Harry gaspe. "i didnt do anything! I DIDNT KILL HIM!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Snape yelled. he pulled out his wand. "I WILL KILL YOU."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Harry eylled and focused his power and he teleported to where Voldemort was just in time for Snape to miss him with his magic beam.

He appred right in front of Draco and Voldemort. Voldemort was done making Draco do sexual things to him so Harry didt know that happened . he just sees Draco chained up and looking sexy.

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry yelled, pointing the orb at him. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU"

Voldemort looked scared and he growled in agly. "WE WILL SEE POTTER... WE WILL SEE!" He pointed his wand and they got ready to FIGHT.\

TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is deadacated to Allan Rickman MAY HE REST IN PEAE

–

Harry growled in angry at Voldemort and aimed the orb at him but he didnt know what to say. Shamus told him that he would mnot the words oin the heart when he held the orb but he didnt feel anythnig...

Volemort jumped realy high in the air and beamed magic jfrom this wand at HarRY.

Harry flew bac against the wall and cryed out in PAIN.

Draco yelled "HARRY!" seeing his lover hurt made him angle.

"SHUT UP YOU FOOL"! Voldemort boomed at Draco and zapped him with a elctro beam from his wand.

"Aveda Kedabvra!" Voldemort screamed at pointed it at Hary.

Harry yelled "EXPACO!" Amd shot the spell away from ihim and it hit the wall instead and created a big hole.

Hahahaha" Voldymort lauhged " You can not DEFEAT ME!"

Harry strongely clotched the orb and tred to focus to feel the words that he knew would defeat the DARK LORD one and for ever. Nothing came to him though and he begen to worry if Shamus was just a lie.

Voldemrot warlked to Harry and stranged him with his hand. "You fucker HARRY POTTERK;" he said. "i'm going to kill the fucking BOY who lived and make his lover bitch watch him DIE" he cacekled

Draco cried and strugled against the chakeles that were keping him to the wall. "NO! PLEASEM Y LORD! KILL ME INTEAD!"

"No I must forfill the profecy that professor Totlotini made!" Voldemort yelled. "Killin you will do me NO use. you are my SLAVE."

Draco cried mored and Harry srugled to breath with Voldymort's hand around his neck.

Harry tried harder and harder to search his heart until...

" _Love is what your power is_ " Dumbelldore's voice ecoed in his mind. he rememberd the words dumbelldor once sad to him.

He understod. he knew the words that would kill the dark lord.

"Amor enim percutiam wepen domine tenebrarum!" he yelled withc his Latin for 'love is hte weapen that will kill you, dark lord!'

"AHHHHHH" Voldemoret Screamed.

A flash of light blew out f11rom the orb and hit dumbeV Voldemort in the chest and he started to melt...

until all that was left was Voldemort's black wizard robe.

Harry looked at the orb and saw tat Voldemort was trapped instide of it. He put it in his poket and ran over to Draco.

"DRACO!" he yelled in hpappy and cried tears o joy. He gently strocked Draco's chek. "Draco my love..."

Draco cried in happy to. "Harry... I love you so much!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO" Harry said and kissed him pahionetly. "Now lets get you out of those chakles."

Harry waved his wand and siad the spell "Alohamora" and the chakles became loose and Darco was freed. They hugged lovigly and kissed and Draco got hard.

"Harry..." he moaned and blushed.

"Oh draco..." Harry said lustfally adn he got hard in his pants too.

They got naked and Harry put his penus between Dracos legs nad gently inserted himself into Draco's hot sexy ass.

Draco moaned loud because Harry's penis was so big. "OH YESSS" he screamed as all 10" of Harry's dick went inside of him.

"DRACOOOOOO" Harry yelled thrusting into Draco's bumhole. "I love YOU!" he yelled. "I LOVE HAVING SEX WITH YOU"

"OH HARRY FUCK ME" Draco screamed and harry went harder and faster .

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Harry screamed in pashion and he jizzed hard.

Draco's penis shot semen out of it too.

They embarased lovingely.

"Harry... I need to tell you something." Draco said looking embarrased.

"What is it?" Harry asked with love in his voice.

"Me and voldermort... We had... we had sex... he used me as a sex slave."

Harry gasped and growned. He pushed draco away. "You WHAT?" He yelled. "You had SEX with the dark lord/?"

"Harry please!" draco siad. he started to cry.

"How could you...' Harry said in just a wissper.

draco shook his head. "Please my love... I love you and only oyu! I NEVER LOVED HIM!"

Harry threw his wand so hard it borke. "HOW COULD YOU1" he screemed.

Draco sobed heavyl.

"How many times... was it just wen he kidnaped you?" Harry asked.

Draco shooked his head. "No... he was always using my body for his pleashure. my dad sold me to him as a sex slave in ekshange for imoortrality!"

Harry was disgusteed he couldn't belive dRaco had sex with Volemort! So many times!

"I am done with you!" Harry said and stood up to leave.

"HARRY... DONT LEAVE HIM!" Draco yeled.

All of a suddenly there was a knoc on the door of the secret lair.

They both looked at the door. and then they looked at each other.

"Who is that?" Draco wisspere.d

"I dnpt know!" Harry said back.

"OPEN UP! IT'S ME.. PROFESSOR SNAKE."

They gasped. hArry remebered that Snape though he killed Dumbeldore!

"HARRY I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE! I KNOW YOU KILLED DUMBERLDORE! you WILL PAY FOR THIS CRIME."

...

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is deadacated to Syltherings and Griffendores everywhere :)

xxxxxXXxxxxx

Harry cruled his fists into balls as Snape Was knocing at the door and yelling t Harry to come out. He knew he thought that harry killed Drumbelldoor but he did not. Harry didnt know how to tell Snp that he didnt kill him because he might not belive him.

Draco wisperd softly to Harry "My love... what does he mena? Why does he think you kll Dumbelldore?"

Harry growed. "Shut up Malfoy" he spat.

draco cried emo tears and his beautiful blond hair fell in front of his beautiful green eyes.

Harry ignored his tears and was too busy tryen to come up with a idea of how to get of out this mess.

"OPNE UP HARRY! I MEAN IT!" snake yelled.

Draco reched out to Harry. "Harry please... let me help you!"

Harry sscowled. "Were you thinking of helping me when you were fucking having sex with fucking VOLDEMORT?"

Draco looked embarased. "HARRY. I didnt want it! Believe you! I wanted to just be with you.. always." He look sad.

Harry with anger. "I FUCKIN DID SO MUCH FOR YOU DRACO YOU DONT EVEN UNDERSTAND! I JHAD TO GO TO HOGSMEAD AND TAKE THIS ORB AND I ALMOST GOT KILED BY A DEAMENTER"

"I KNOW HARRY I KONW"! Draco cried. Tears were streming down his face and he looked really sexy.

Harry scofed. "I love oyu draco... I just cant believe you would do that without tellng me!"

"I felt stupid and asaymed!" Draco expanded. "I didnt want uyou to know what Voldemort had done to me... that he had ben inside of me!"

Harry thought for a minet and he realized tat it wasnt really Draco's fault that Voldemort was using him as a sex slav.e He knew Voldmort had ben a very powerful witch and Draco had a really sexy body. Even Volemort had to have sexal urges... he was in love with Dumbelldore onec apona time.

"I forgive you." Harry said and they huged.

when they were huging Draco got hard and so did Harry.

"Harry.]" Draco said with want. He wanted do have SEX with Harry agin.

"not now Draco..." Harry siad with a blush on his face. "We can not.."

Snake knoced louder at the door. " HARRY ANSWER THE DOOR!" he boomed.

"Answer it my love." Draco encoraged. he knew now was not the time to be haing sex even though he was REALLY TURNED on and wanted to fell Harry's big thing.

Harry used his wand and said "Hola mora" And the door open and reveled Snape standing there looking very MAD.

"HARRY YOU FUCKING BASTARD CHILD" Snake yeled.

He always hated Harry Potter because he was in love with Lilly Potter Harry's mom.

"I didn't kill DumbellDre!" Harry tried to expand to Sna[e. "He gave ne his powers so I could kill Voldymort!"

Harry stayad silent and then said: "AND I killed him! It worrked!"

Snape looked shocked. "You... you killed... Voldermort?"

"YES!" Harry took out the orb from his pocket and showed it to Snape. there was voldemort trapped in the

Snape looked like he didnt know what to feel. "Dumbelldoor is dead... Voledymort is dead... What do I do now?" Tears fell out form his eyes.

"WE mst move foreword." Harry statted. he was sad too that DumbellDooe was gone becaue he was always like a Father to Harry sence Harry's father was killed.

"That is trye." Draco siad to Snape. Snape was like a father to Draco sense Draco's father was a evil man who beat Draco. (AUTHOR'S NOTE: DARCO'S DAD IS SEXY).

The three of them sat in silent and sad until...

Until suden a voice yelled "I'M NOT DEAD!"

Dumbelldoor was at the door! He was alive!

"WHAT?" HARRy yelled. "How? I thought you died hwen you gave me your powers!"

Dumbelldore laughed. "It was a trick to give oyu the corage you needed to defeat the nemy!"

Harry cried tears of jyo and ran into Dumbelldore's arms and the hugged. Snape hugged them too and so did Draco.

It was a happy time... but how long would it last?

TO BE CONTINEUD!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Snake and Drco and Dumbelldoor all telported back to Hoswarts together. There was a big end of year feest to ceelebrate that Voldermort was finnallaly defeted . All the Griffendoors and Syltherings and Hufferpuffs and Ravinfclods sat together in the Hogwart caferteria.

"TEN POINTS TO SLYTHRING FOR DRACO MALFOR BEING SO BRAVE TO HELP HIM LOVE ONE TO DEFEAT VOLDYMORT" Drumbelldore syelled to everyone and raised a glaff of wine.

3Everyone claped and Darco shed tears in happy. He was so glad to be rengognized for his ahrd work.

Even Katie Yee was happy for Drac.o. She was over being killed by him.

t"TWENTY FIVE POINTS TO GRIFRINDOOR FOR HARRY KILLING THE EVIL voldemort"

Everyone clapped for Harry.

Griffendoor now had 225 points and Sylthering ahd 413 points. N one cares about what Huffelpoff and Ravinclod had. They had like 50 pity points each. (AUTHOR"S NOTE: FUCK U HUFFELPUFF)

"I wouldlike to exchange my pioints! " Draco annouenced. He was saving the Slythering points to buy something REALLY spechal.

"What would ye like to exchanfe them for?" Dumbelldore asked.

Draco waled over to where Drumbelldore was sitting and wisspered something in his ear.

"SO IT WILL BE " said Dumbeldor. He waved his magic wand and erased all 413 points of Sylhering and handed Draco somerhing that was in a box. "HERE YE GO" he said.

"Thank you" Draco repllied whiping some tears from his eyes. he was so happy for what he was about to do.

Everyoe was wispering to each other wodnering what Draco was about to do and he all of a suden walkd over to the Griffendore table. He looked Harryin his eyes and got down on one knee. He opneed the box to revel a gorgeous DIAMON RING that had a lot of diamons all overi t. "HARRY POTTER... will you marry me?" He asked happly.

"OH MY FUCKING MERLIN!" Harry screame.d everyone gasped. Ron and Hermioonee both looked at Harry with shok in their eyes and their mouths fell open.

"YES DRACO I WILL MARRY YOU!" Harry ansered. The hugged romanticelly and everyone cheerred and clapped and confetti fell from the sky.

Everyone drank wine and ate food until the night was over.

Harry and Draco were given a privet room to make love in.

"OH harry." Draco said as they got naked on their huge king size bed.

"Drac o I love you so much I cannot wait to get married and be MRS DRACO MALFOY"

They kised and Harry incerted his big thing into Draco's butt. He thrutsed and thrusted until his love juice filled Draco's sexy ass. and they cuddeld and fell asleep tgoether.

MEANWHILE...

Dubelldore had the orb that was trappened Voldermort and put it on his desk. "Voldy..." he mummored to himself. "Why did you have to becom evil... we once had something so beautiful." tears fell from his eyes as he remembered when him and Voldymort were youg. They had a beutfell love and seeing Draco and Harry reminded him of that.

Suddenyl their was a knoc on the door.

"Hoo is it/" he asked.

"It is me" siad Professor Snape.

"Come in Professer."

Snape entered the door as Dumbelldro was whiping his tears.

"What is wrong?" Snape ask with concern.

"I was... just remmbering a time when voldy and I were togethr..." dumbelldor admitted. he usually didnt like talking bout his past love affair wth the dark prince but he loved Snpae like a son.

"You were together weith Voldermot?" Gasped sNake.

"Yes... long ago..." Dumbelldro looked on waspfally.

Snake lenaed forward and hlped Dumbelldore whip the teras that was streaming from his face. "IT is okay Dumbelldore." Snape comferted.

"Thank you Snape. You are so king." Dumbelldore sniffled.

it was in the moment that Snape reilied that Dumbelldore looked really sexy without his hat and wizard cape. he wasa just in a sexy nightgown and Snape found himself lusting after the older man.

"Drumbelldore..." Snape wispered and leaned forward for a pashionet kiss with Dumbelldore.

They kissed deep and Snape got hard. So did Dumbelldore. Their thingys were pressing through there cloths.

"Snape... We can not do this." Dimbelldore protessted. but it felt so good to have Snape's hands on him.

"Shhhh my love." Snape siad and got naked. Dumbelldoor got naked too.

Dumnelldore bent over his desk and Snape put his penus into his hole. "OH DUMBELLDORE!" He moaned loud.

"OH PROFESSOR SNAKE!" Dumbelldore moaned as they were having SEXX.

They sexed hard. making Dumbell's desk shake with every thust.

"OOOOOOHHHH DUMBELLLDOOOOOOOOR! TAKE MY BIG THING!" snape yelled.

"ITS SO BIG" dumbelldore moaned loud. snake's penus was 10 inches big.

they kept having sexu ntil snape jizzed into Dumbelldore's bum and Dumbelldore jizzed all over his desk.

The orb hat was on the desk fell off from their movements and shatered on the ground.. making Voldymort escape from it!

Voldermort stood in front of Snape and Dumbelldore!

They both gasped.

"VOLDEMORT!" they scramed at the same time!

Voldemort grolwed. "HOW DARE YO!" he boomed. The whole room began to shake and then all of hogswarts began to tramble... like an earthqake! Volemort was about to realese al his magic at once!

he was powerfell enoufgh to kill everyone!

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

Hogwarts shoked and trambled. Cieling tiles fell form the ceilling and killd sevral students.

Harry and Draco were embrased in bed togeter when the room begna to shake. "What's happenig!?" Harry asked as he quikly jumped out of bed.

"I dont know" Darco screamed. he was scared but knew Hary was here to protect him.

Harry grabed his wand. "Come on let's go find Dumbelldore! Maeybe he knows want is happening!"

Togehter they left heir privet bedroom and ran out into the halway.

Ron and Hermone were there. "Whats hppaneing harry!?" Ron asked.

"I dont know!" Harry screamed. "We are going to find Dumbrelldore to see whats going on1 come with us!"

The four of them quickly made their way to Dumbelldore's office. Wen they entered, they saw Voldymore holding his wand high in the air and a bunch of black magic swirling aroudn him and around the room. Snape and Dumbelldore were holdign onto each other.

"YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME! YOU CAN NEVER DEFET ME!" volermore yelled.

"PLEASE... DON'T DO THIS! THINK OF THE CHILDREN!" Dumbelldore pleded.

"THINK OF THE CHILDREN..." VOLdemort moked. "WER YOU THINKING OF ME WHEN YOU HWERE FUCKING HAVING SEX WITH SNAPE?"

Harry Ron Draco and Hermonee all gasped.

"THAT HAS NOTHIG TO DO WITH YOU!" Snape yelled. His hair blew into his eyes and he looked all emo and sexy.

"SHUT UP!" Voldermorte bellwered. "YOU TRAITER... YOU WERE MINE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MINE SNAKE!"

Snake bite his teeth. "I WAS NEVER YOURS!" He scremed.

"LIER!" Voldemort shooted. The window in the room blasterd open ad shards of glass went all over.

"You were my lover!" Voldymort said.

Dumbelldore gasped and looked at Snape. Harry and Draco and Ron Hermone all fell silence.

"You... you two!" Dumbeldore stammured. \

Snake cruled his fists. "I was using him to get infermashion for you!" He expanded to Dumbelldoor.

Dumbelldore lifted his wnad and poited it at Voldermort. "YOU HAVE INFRERED WITH MY LIFE ONE TOO MANY TIMES VOLDY!" He siad.

"IS THAT SO?" Voledmort lauged evelly. He cakcled. His wand was aimed at Dumbelldore.

"DUMBELL DORE NO! HE IS TO STRONG!" Harry screamed.

"I MUST... I MUST DEFEAT IHM. HE IS MY PROBLEM!" Dumbelldore

Dumbelldore screamed "AVA KEDAVA" at Voledymort but voldemort teleported to the other side of the room. The blast askdindedly hit Ron instead... killing him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry and Hermone screamed together. They cried to the loss of their friend...

Draco hugged Hary comfertably. "Shhhh... its ok my love. Dumbelldore will avange him.

"OH MY FUCKING MERLIN NOOOO!" Hermone screamed. she was in love with Ron but never got a chence to tell him becase she was dating Serious Black... but she was only doing it to make him jelous! "NOOO RON!" she craddled his body in her arms. "FUCK YOU VOLDEMORY!"

"YOU BASTARD!" dubelldroe screamed and shot a blast of hurtful magic at Voldemrot's face. Voldemort dodged agin. he was too fats and too strong and powerfell for Dumbelldore.

Voldemrot screamed "AVA KEDEVA!" at Dumbelldore who teleported so he was behind Voledrmort. He grabbed Voldemort and pulled him to the ground. The began vpunchin and kickin each other until they wer all bloody and brused.

"Dumbelldore!" Voldemort scremed with a violent anger. "you can not sotp me! you should just STOP TRYING."

Dumbelldore got up. his face was full of blood. "never... I will kill you if its the last thing I do."

Voldemort cakcled. "you wer always so foolish!"

"I WAS FOOLISH TO THINK YOU EVER DESERVED MY LOVE!" Dumbelldore screamed. he began to cry. "how did you end up like this voldy? DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE LOVE WE USE TO SHARE!"

Voledmort looked sad for a moment... then he scawloed. "that was long ago."

"YOU ODN'T HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS VOLDMORT! IT'S … NOT TOO LATE TO COME BACK TO ME!"

Volemodrt telported away quickly and hogswarts stopped shaking and the black magic disappeared.

It was silent in the room... the only sounds were harry and hermone and draco's crying.

Ron was dead.

Dumbelldore was so hurt he passed out but Snape caught him. "WE NEED TO GET IHM TO A HOSPITAL!" Snake screamed.

Harry whiped away his tears. he knew he had to be strong even in this hard time. "Yes..."

They all telported to St Mango's Hospital for Withces.

Dumbelldore was given some IV morphene to help with the PAIN. he woke up.

"ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." he groan he in pain. His face was all bandaged up. Harry and Draco and Snake and Hermonee were all sorronding him.

"There have been many death at Hogwars today... " Snake said solomley.

"Who... who died?" Dumbelldore asked.

"Ron Westley. Mundungo Fetcher. Cho Chung. Cedric Diggery. Professor Sprout. Shamus O Finnegon... and some other students." Snape was reading off of a list of dead students that the hospital had compiled.

Dumbelldore closed his eyes and shed tears for all of the loses Hogwarts faced today. "we... WE WILL REBUILD." he promisdd. "we musst stay strong."

"what are we to do about Voldemort?" Harry said. he was so angry because he loved Ron like a brother.

"I want to bring him back to the good side..." Dumbelldore admited. "I dont know if its possible... but I love him." he looked sadley at his friends.

"How can we do that?" Darco asked while cryin. "I think he is too far gone!"

"I think its time I tell you all what happned between me and Voldemort..." Dumbelldore spoke. "And why he went evil."

FLASHBACK (AUTHOR"S NOTE: DUMBELLDORE IS EXPANDING EVERYTHING THAT IS HAPPENIG DURING THIS PART)

 _It was 1881 and it was a beautiful day at Hogswarts._

 _Albert Dumbelldore and Tom Riddel were sittin in the grass together having a pinic._

" _Oh Dumbelldore. I love you so." Tom siad while caressing Dumbelldore's chek._

" _And I love ye, Tom Riddel."_

 _They kissed lovingely. All of a sudden Tom took out a box from his poket and got on one knee. "Dumbelldore..." he began._

" _OH MY FUCKING MERLIN" Dumbelldore scremed. he knew what Tom was about to do! he cried happy._

" _Will you make me the happiest withc on earht and become MRS TOM RIDDEL?"_

" _OH MY MERLIN! YES! FUCK YES!" Dumbelldoor expanded and jumped up and down so fucking happy._

 _They kissed nad made pashionet love right ther on th egrass underneath the stars._

 _Afterwards when they were finisehd having sex they cuddled._

" _Dumbelldoor... can I asked you something?"_

" _Anything my love."_

 _Tom smilled. "Do you wants kids?"_

 _Dumbelldore fronwed. he never wanted kids. "No... not really."_

 _Tom gasped and stood up. "what?"_

" _i don't want kids..." he said._

 _Tom began to cry. "WHAT?" he yelled again. "i thoguth you LOVED ME."_

" _I DO LOVE YOU TOM!" dumbelldore tried to expand._

" _IF YOU LOVED ME... YOU WOULDWAN T TO HAVE KIDS WITH ME. TO HAVE A PEACH OF EACH OF US!" tom was histarical. he sudden got very mad and the sky turned black._

" _TOM PLEASE" Dumbelldore tried to say but Tom pushed him back with a blast of magic._

" _I KNEW YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" Tom screamed and became evel._

END OF FLASHBACK

Hermonee and Snake and Harry and Draco all sat in silent. each of them shedded a tear.

"I know what we mist do!" Hermone said. "We must convence Volermort that Dumbelldore reall dose love him!"

"Hemonee is right!" Draco agreed.

So they lal decided that they would try to turn Voldemort back to the light.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

this chapter Is deadacated to my mom

* * *

So ok Harry and Hermone and Draco all decidaed that they would workf together to help voncence Voldemort that Dumbeldoor loved him and still love him.

"How are wegoing to do it?" Draco asked to both f them.

Hemone had her armes rcrossed over her chest. she was not wantting to work with Darco because she hated him. he was a mean guy and Always calling her a mud blood and because Draco is an asshole. Draco is very rude to her.

"Hermonee are you mad?" Hary aked. he was able to tell because he was so close to her. she was like a sisster to him. they don't think of each other sexuelly ever. but Ron really realy loved hermone. they were sad about his dead.

"i am not mad." she said. "but... I just cant get used to hafing to be around HIM!" she pointed to darco.

Draco shede some tears. "i kno I hafe been mean..." he siad.

"shhhh it's ok my love" Harr said to him and wraped his arms around Darco. they kissed tender.

"Hermne I know you guys have had troubels in the passed so how bout we jus talk about it."

"well I dont LIKE HOW HE CALLS ME A MUDBLOOD! IT IS SO OFFENCED!" she crayed.

draco thaght about it for a moment. the onley reason he use that word is cause he wasnt loved enough at home by his evil sexy dad. he kne w it was a bad word to call her. "Hemrone... I am sorry." he said whil craying.

"its okay." Hermone said. "I forgive you."

darco whiped his tears. " now I want you to say sory for punshing me in the face. It realy hurt. You have a hard fist."

"I am sorry."

draco and Hermone hugged to forigve each other.

"Okay I am glad you guys are friendsn ow." said harry. "I love you Hermone like a sister and Darco is my lOVE OF MY LIFE. SOON TO BE MY HUSBAND."

"I BETTER BE A BRAIDMAID AT THE WEDDING HARRYP OTTER!" said Hermone.

"OF COURSE NERMONE.! " said Harry with a smiley.

"ok guys We need to get to Dvoldemort." Hdraco remonded them.

They held hands and telported to where Voldemort was. He was in his secret laidr.

Volrtmort was going over his evil plans in his lair. he was plannig to make a attak on Hogswars.

When he saw the three of them telported to him... he .

"WHAT ARE YOU TDOING HERE?" he berllowed.

"WE HAFE COME TO STOPYOU" Harry yeled.

"NO IF I CAN DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT" Voldemort yelled back in turn.

Voldrtmort raisd his wand up Draco outstretched his hand in a STOP motin. like his hand wa s facin Voldrtmort telling him to stop.

"WAIT" Drao said. "We... have come to talk toy you."

Voldrtmort gfrowned. "About what"

"Dumbelldore" Hermone said.

Voldrtmort looked VERY ANGER. he didnt WANT TO TALK ABOUT DUMBELL DOR.

"We know what hapend with you two!" Harry said. "WE KNOW YOU WERE IN LOVE... TOM RIDDEL."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" Volermort screamed.s

"TOM RIDDEL" dRACO said.

Voldemort groweld.

"Tom... we just want to help you.' Hermone said.

"No on can help me." Voldrtmort said. he closed his eyes. little did they all know that he swa rembr that day when dumbeldore broke his heart...

"Voldertmort." Harry said knwing tat Tom hatted being called Tom. so he was voldermort.

"Voldermort. Dumbelldore still oves you!" it's not too late to comeb ack to the good guys... we will forgive you."

Voldemort began to cry. "is it true... odes he still ove me?" he asked.

"YES. IT IS TRUE." Darco replyed. he wnet over to Voldemort and held out his hand. "ive spent a lot of time with you Voldmort... I konw you have some good inside you." draco began to cry beause he never seen Voldemort cry before.

Voldermort whipped his tears. "i want to go back to him. I want to go back to drumbelldore. I STILL LOVE HIM."

"you can go back." harry said.

they all telported back to the hostpal Saintt. Mango's where dumbeldore was resting.

he woked up and saw himself sorrounded by harry draco hermone and voldemort.\

"what is happening?" he asked.

"dumbelldoor I LOVE YOU" Voldemort said. they hugged and cryied. and harry and draco hugged and cried too.

"I LOVE YOU TOO TOM"

everyone went to the Hogwarts great all and had a celebrate to celebrate that Voldemort was now good. they had lots of food and stuff and it was great.

But now it was time for Harry and Draco to plan their weddigng.

"My love." Harry said to draco when they were in there privet room. "wehre should we get married.?"

"We should get maried where we first met." Darco said. "on the hogswarts express."

harry smield. it was such a romentic idea. they first met on the hogswarts express in their first year. on their way to school.

"That is beutilfel.' said Harry. "WE SHOULD GET MARRIED THERE."

they kissed. Draco felt himself get HARD. harry moaned and touched his hard penus. They kised with their tounges and got naked.

"i want you to suck on my thing" draco moaned to harry.

"yes draco I will" harry said. he put Draco's hard thing in his mouth and sucked on it.

"OH HARRY OH MERLIN HARRY" moaned Draco. It feLT SO GOOD. harry was REALLY GOOD WITH HIS MOUTH. "OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCK!" he screaedm.

harry stopped sucking after awhile and put his penus in between dracos legs. "ARE YOU READY TO TAKE MY BIG PENUS IN YOU?" he moaned.

"YES HARRY PUT YOUR BIG THING IN ME"

harry thrust his big penus into Draco's cute sexy ass. they thuhsted together and untill Harry's HUGE THING. harry's thing was 10 inchss. HARRY JIZZED INTO DRACO'S ASS.

and draco scREMED "OH IT FEELS SO GOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD" and he jizzed too.

they held each other as thet fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

this chapter is dedicaed to FANGIRL3098 YOU THE BEST

* * *

Harry and draco decided to get amrried on the horgswarts Express.

They decoroted the train with confettei and they had ab ar put in and envited all their friends like Hermonee, Ron, Serius Blakc, Crabbe and goyel, and blaze, Cho Chung, St Mango, Flur Dacorated, Franck Bice, bellertrix. Giny. Katie Young, and Profesor Snake and all the other professors. And Dumbelldoor and Voldermort.

Harry was in his roo, om the HogsWars Ecpect and getting ready. He had a sexy tuxedo on and Hermone was heling him get reody.

"are you nervis?" she aked.

Harry smeled. "A little." He admotted.

Hernone kised him on the chek. "it has ben a crazy wek."

"yes it has I cannot beliv evevrything weh ave gone throw."

"yes I vner hought I twould be friends with DARCO MALFOR."

they had a goodl augh. bt then they got sad... they both remered someoen ho they wish coud be there... RON.

"I wish ron wsa here." hermone said with sad. she begen to cry.

"i do too." Harry sad. They hugged untill lthey fell better.

"how are thing with Serus Black?" Harry aked to Hermone

Hermonee and Serius were dating bu t hermoen didnt really love serius. She had fellings for Ron and wanted to dumbb Serius for him but itwas too late because ronw as dead.

"ther are okay..." Hermone said and looked away sad.

There was a knock on the door. It was Serius Black!

"Hello" Serius said. "You look grate harry." he complementered.

"thanks." harry said with ablush. he always thought serius was kinda sexy.

"Hermone lets go wiat in the wedding."

"okay."

so hermoe and Sirus left the room.

Then there was naother knock on the door!

It was Draco!

"Draco?" Harry said . he was serprised. "Draco you are not supposed to see me beofre the wedding! it is bad luck." he blushed because Draco looked REALLY HOT.

Draco was wearin a black tuxedo with a sexy green tie. his hair was all slicked back. HE LOOKED SO HOT. Harry wanted to rip his cloths off right there.

"i know." Draco said. his voice sounded lustfall and hary knew they were thinking the same thng.

Harry pulled donw his patns and started to kiss Draco with pashion. He got hard and so did Darco.

"Take off your ants" Harry demented. Draco took off his pants nad boxers and turned around so harry could put his thingy in his butthole.

"OHHHH DRAAAAAAACO" he moaned. his ass was SO CUTE AND HOT.

they fucked intil Harry jizzed and Draco jizzed. the cuddled and then relized it was tiem for the the weeding.

MEANWHIEL

…

eeryone was seated in the isles of the hothgsworts expresse. they were weaiting for Harry and Darco but harry and draco were taking a lng time. Voldermort waved his wand nad wedding music started tplaying.

Serous and Hermoneee werar sitted and hermonee knew she had to brake up with him. "Seris..." she said.\

"Want it is my lve?" Serius aked.

"WE NEED TO BRAKE UP!" she said ad started to cry.

He gaped. "WHAT?"

"I DON'T LOVE OYU! I WAS IN LOVE WITH RON BUTHES DEAD"!

Seris began to cry and he quikly ran out of the wedding.

BACK TO HARRY AND DRCO

Darco and Harry kissed. "we should go contue to the wedding now." He said.

Darco left the room and walked don the isle. everyone claped. he looked so hot.

then harry came out and walke dwn the Aisle.

everyone clapeed.

Voldemort was the priest and he said "do you draco take Harry to be your lawfuelly wedded husband?"

"ID DO" said draco

voldemort "and you Harry"

"I DO"

"IN MERLEN'S NAME I PRONONE YOU HSBAND AND HUSBAND YOU MAY KISS YOUR EACH OTHER"

Harry and Drco kissed pashionetly and everyone cheered.

ALL OF A SUDDEN serius black bashed into the train and his har was all black and his face was angry with magic. "I AM GOING TO KILL EVERYONE" he screamed.

and everyon egasped.

HERMONE cried she knew it was her fajult!

to be contien


	10. Chapter 10

THE TITEL OF MY FANFIC IS NOW ""TRUE LOVE""

* * *

becase iti s now about SO MUCH MORE THEN JUS AT THE WAND FIGHT :)

Voldermort sudden raised a bglass of wine and said "I WOULD LIKE TO TA MAKE A TOAST TO 1DRACO AND ARRY"

evryone lookd at him. "I UST AM SO HAPPY FOR THES ETWO THEY SCAVED ME FROM BEING EVIL AND DNOW THEY ARE GETING MARRIED IT IS GOOD"

evryone callped and raised their lglases and dranked the drinks they had.

sudenly of all of sudden SERIUS BLACK bargged into the train and was ready to kill.

he was heartborkken from Hermone's betrayell and wa going to kILL EVERYBODY.

he raised his magic wand and aimed a bladst of magic at harry. "EXPLA MENTO" he screamed. Draco pushed harry out of the way and was hit by the blast.

"NOOOOOOOO DRACO!" HARRY screamed.

Serious shot some mort magic at HERMONE who was hit and fell to the ground. "FUCK YOU SERIUS BACL" she said as she bleded everywhere all over the traine.

everone was in apnic and running round the train and trying to fight Serius Blek but he was too strong.

"Draco! awhat are we going to do?" hary said.

Draco cried. he didn't know what to do! his wedding wthat he had dreamed bout for so long was getting runned! "i don't know my love!" he said throw his tears. "he is SO STRONG"

after awhile Srius Blakc got bored and left the train to go to others things.

"WE... MUST... BE STRONG." dumbelldore encoraged evryone. everyone was bleding and dying.

but they all made it out oka and went to St Mango's Hlspital to get better. some of them staed in the hosptal for weeks but not Draco Harry Hermone Snake Dumbelldore and Voldermort. THEY WER ALL OKAY.

Daco and Harry were in the privet bedroom one day when they were kissign. "I love you draco" siad harry.

"I love you too harry." said Draco.

MEANWHILE

Dumbelldoor and Voldemrto were havig sex n his office. Voldertmort was thrusting himself deep into Dmbelldore's ass. voldermort had a big 12" penus and all of it was inside of Drumbelldore.\

all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"COEM IN" yelled Dumbelldore.

It was PROFESSOR SNAKE! Professor Snake saw voldemort thrusting inside of Dumbelldore and he dropped the plate of appels he was holding and gasped really lodly.

he knew tat Dummbelldoe and Voldemort were together... but seeing them having sex made Snake really sad! he started to cry.

"WHAT IS WRONG PROFESSOR SNAPE?" asked Voldemort. he jizzed inside of dumbelldore and turned to look at Snape.

Snape whiped his tera.s "it's... nothing." he sad.

"DON'T LIE TO ME" yelled dumbelldro.

"I LOVE YOU DUMBELLDORE!" Snape yelled. voldemort and dumbelldore both gasped erally loudly.

"what the FUCK" said Voldermtot. he was very porsessive of Dumbeldoe and did NOT LIKE snake being in love with dumbelldore.

"snake..." Dumbelldore said with sadly in his voice. he knew that in anohr time maybe he and sanpe could be together... but he was with Voldertmort now and madly in love and he was HAPPY.

"Don't say anyting!" Snape yelled. the tears flowed fearly from his eys and down his cheek and they hit the floor DRAMATICALLY. he ran out of the room and into the hallway where he dumped into Hermonee who was walking to her class Potions Transfiggereation Diference Against the Dark Arts.

"What's wrong professer Snape?" Hermone asked him.

Snape whiped the tears and crosed his arms. over his chest. "I am heartbroken." he said.

"I am too..." Hermone admitted. "Ron is dead and I broke up with Serois Blake and now he is evil. Everytheng is WRONG."

"If onley we could... go back in time." Snake said wristfully.

BACK TO DRACO AND HARRY

Draco and harry were huggling in their bed after some INTENCE LOVE MAKING. all of a sudden Serious Black telerportd into the room!

They both gasped!

"HARRY PORTER!" Serius excamed. "I... will kill you."

Draco growled and pointed his wand. "SRIUS BLACK! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"MY PROBLEM IS EVRYTHING IS GOING WRONG IN MY LIFE! AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO THIS FUCKER!"

He telported right in front of Harry's face and grabbed him by the neck. "you FUCK. YOU ARE THE REASOON LILY POTTER IS DEAD." then he strated to cry. "I... loved her so mch."

Dracoo shot a blast of magic at serious and sent him flying across the room.

"YOU BACK OFF MY LOVER" draco yelled very angerly.

Serius growled in anger and shot a blast of magic at Harry... it ws a very powerfulll blast because it killed him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Draco scremed. "HARRY!" he cried and cried and serius teleported away.

All of a suddenly Snake and Hermone busted into the room. "WHAT THE FUCK? " hermone yelled. harry was deda and there was blood everywhere.

Draco was holding his body and tears were falling all over.

"I know what we must do.." Hermone said. "We must... turn back time." she took out a time-turner and they all gased.

"It's the only way to make things right!" she excamed. "We can get you and dumbelldore together and save Harry and kill Voldermort and Serius will be in love with me again." then she thought about it some mort. "No... I will go back far enough to save RON ."

they all hugged and then

they turned the time turner to turn back time.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11

Draco and Hermone and snake ended up back in time to when just after draco had tried to kill Katie Pery. so him and Harry hadnt fell in love yet and Hermone was still dating Serius. And Voldemort was still evil and Ron was still laive.

"We have to gcome up with a plane" Draco sia.d

"Want do you mean?" Hermnoe asked him.

"Well we have to deal with are foubles... I tihnk we should kill them and take heir place." Draco suggostred.

" I agreE" Snape said "We have no other way.

Hemone looked at them and frowned. she didnt like that idea but new that they had no other way.

"so we will split up and each kill are own doubels." Snake said and looked sexy when he said it. Draco thouht he looked really sexy and blushed.

"Yes let's split up" Hemrone agreed and walke away.

Draco and Snake also went there speporate weihs.

HERMONE VS HERMONE

hermone tracked dow n her doubel and found her in the bathroom. alone and crying.

"Wat are you cring about?" she asked herself.

Hermone 2 gasped when she saw another one of her just randemly there in the batroom. "WHAT HTE FUCK" she yelled

"Don't WORRY" Hermone excamed. "i used the time turned to turn back the time!" she exploded to her doubel.

"OH" Hermoe 2 said. "Why did you come back? want? did something bad happen?"

Hermone looked odnw sadly. "Hary... harry is dead."

Hermone 2 gasped and cried more then she already was " WHAT THE FUCK! NO FUKING WAY"

"So why were you crying when I acme in?" Hermone asked.

"I am crying because... I found out Ron is dateing Bellatric Lestrege !"

Hermone gasepd. "WHAT?" that idnt happen in her timeline!

oh well. she figured. it didn't matter because she would kill her doubel and make Ron fall in love with her... after she dumped Serisus Of course.

"Are you dating Serius Balek Still?" Hermone asked Hermone 2.

Hermone 2 nodded.

that was all the infermation that Hermone needed. She took a out a gun and shot Hermone 2 in the face until she died. then hse stuffed the body into a body and walked out of the batroom. she went to the forbidden forest and buried the body there where no one would find it.

SNAKE VS SNAPE

Snape was walked around looking for doubel. He went to the classeroom Potions where he found his dubel was doing potions . He knew what he hed to do.

He marched over to Snake 2 and pulled out his wand. Snake 2 looked up and frowedn. "my oh my what do we have here"

"I'm going to kill you" Snape said, pointing his wand right at Snake2's throet. "and take your place."

"Calm down" Snake 3 siad. "We can figre this out."

"NO!" Snake boomed. "I WILL KILL YOU. AND I WILL MAKE DUMBRDORE FALL IN LOVE WITH ME"

"NO DUMBELLDORE IS MINE!" Snake 2 yelled back.

They got into a fight with magic with magic blasting al over the room and destreying things. when the smock clered Snake 2 was dead and Snake used a magic spell to disapper his body so it was woud nevr be found!

DRACO VS DRACO

Draco knew hwer he was going to find his doubel because he didnt tell anyone but they had turned the time turner back to his birthday! he knew exartly want he was doing o his birthday.

Draco walked to the Slithering room and ther he found Draco 2 all alone and crying. he was cutting himself. Draco felt ashaymed seeing that... ahaymed that he had done htat. but everyone forget about his birthday and he awas so sad and depressed about it! his dad had beat him realy hard that day and Voldertmort had fucked him too.

"Draco" Draco said.

Draco 2 truend around with tears streming down his cheks. "What the fck!" he yeled. standign up and pointng his wand.

"Shhh calm dow!" Draco said.

Draco whiped his eyes from the tera.s "Expam yourself!" he dememded.

"We have got back in tiem to make thing right!" Drac said. "It is all mesed up... voldertmot is good but I dont fogive him for fucking making me his fUCKING SEX SLAVE so I want him dead. snake is in love with dumbelldore HE DESERVE TO BE WITH HIM NOT FUCKING VOLDERMORT AND DMBELLDORE! and harry... harry is dead." a tear fell down draco's cheek.

Draco 2 scowled and roled his eyes. "Potter is dead? Tat is a good thing!"

"No you dont understand. " Draco said. "I LVOE HIM."

"Potter? YOU LOVE POTTER?" Draco 2 spat. "i am disguesterd!"

Draco cried. "I know how lonely yo are.." he said. he walked to Draco 2 and stroked his cheek.

Draoc 2 begn to cry. "i am...i am tried of being beten by my dad and Voldertmorts sex slave."

"SHHHHHH" Draco comeferted. He suddenly got hard in his pants.

Draco 2 got hrad too and they both blushed. "Draco..." Draco moaned.

All of sudden they began to kiss pashionetly. They got naked and rubed their boies together. Their penuses were so hard and Draco 2 got on his hands and knees. Draco penertrated draco 2's ass his SEXY ass. they fucked until Draco jizzed and Draco 2 jizzed.

" OH MY GOOOOOOD DRAAAAAAAACO" Draco 2 moaned.

After that they cuddeld and then Draco knew want he had to do...

He took his wand and used the killng curse on Draco 2. and then hid his body in the deserted forest.

THEN SNAKE AND HERMONE AND DRACO ALL MET UP AFTERWARS

"So we have al ltaken care of our doubels?" Hermone asked.

"Yes." Snake and draco replied at the same time.

"So what do we do now?" aske Draco.

"We must KILL VOLDERMORT so he doesnt steal Dumbelldore from me!" Snape said.

"Yes ad that way Ron an Harry won't die!" Hermone siad exsitedly.

Draco shedded some tears thinkin about his lover being dead. "I will haf to make Harry fall in love with me!"

"AND I'LL AVE TO MAKE RON STOP BEING WITH BELLATRIKQ LESARANGE"" Hermone boomed.

So the three of them set off to fght Voldemort...

BUT LITTLE DID THEY KNOW

THAT SNAPE WAS ACTUALLY SNAPE 2

the be continued


	12. Chapter 12

Draco and Hermone and Snape (secretely Snape 2) were treyng to figure out how to make evrything right the way they wanted it.

"I need to make Harry fell in love with me." Draco sid.

"Yes and I ned to make breaking up with Srius and then get rid of Belatrick to date RON!"

"Yes... and I need to um make Dumbelldore in lvoe with me" Snape 2 said

So Draco went to go find Harry.

Harry was in the Grifendore rooms playing Wizard chest. Draco knocked on the dore an then went in.

"Draco?" Harry said VERY ANGRY. "Wat are you doing here?"

"We ned to talk..." Draco siad.

"No. I have nothing tosay to you after what you did!" Harry yelled.

Darco wondered whath e did. "What do you me?"

"You know what im talking bout! You killed KATY SMALL!"

Draco gasped." "IT WORKED? I KILLED HER?"

"dont play dumb! you know what you did."

Draco was serprised. it was an enchanted necklase that killed her with dark magic.

"I'm soryr!" Draco yeled. He stated to cry. Tears stremeng down his cheeks and hiting he floor DRAMATETICALY.

"SORY ISNT GOOD ENOUGH! YOU CANT JUST FUCKING KILL PEOPLE DRACO! WHAT HTE UFCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?/"Harry screamed VERY AGNRY.

Draco whiped his tears. "it is so hard to be me! MY DAD BEATS ME ALL THE TIME AND I JUST WANTED T O FIT IN."

Harry looked less anger after hat.

"and... im in love with you harry potter."

Hary gasped. "what?"

"yes. I LOVE YOU AND IVE LOVED YOU SINCE THE FIRST TIME I SAW YOU. we were 11."

Harry looked down at the floor. "I …. love yu too."

it was Draco's turn to gasp. he didnt think this Harry was gong to love him! "you do?" He asked. now he was crying out of happy tears.

Harry noded and stepped forward. "you are just scuh a beautiful person."

they kissed. they kised pashionetly and their penusses got hard. "draco I want to have sex with you." harry saidw ith a blush.

"yes I want to have sex with you too." Draco got naked and so did harry. they kept kising and draco bent over so harry got stick his penus into Draco's bum.

"OOOOHHH HARRY!" he moaned.

this harry's penus was ever bigger than the last hary. it was like 11 inches!

Draco moaned soooo loud as he was fucked by Hary's big thing. "OOOOHHHHHHH HAAAAAARRRRRRRRYYYYYY POOOOOOOOTER!" he screamed.

Harry moaned too. "OOOHHHH DAAAAAAAAAARCO"

Then they both jizzed and cuddled. "I love you so much..." draco cried as he strocked Harry's cheek. "ive missed you so much."

"huh?" Harry said confused.

"nothing." draco smiled.

at the same time Hermone and snape was trying to find out how to kill Voldermort because they had to do that too. "i have an idea!" Snake sad.

"what is it?"

"let's kill his Horcrocses." snape told her.

"huh? what are Horcocs?" Hermone was confused cuz Dumbeldore hadnt told them how to kill Voldemort yet!

"The Horcrocses!" Snape said. "Ummmm dumbelldore told me about them awhile ago. they are these things that are in things that we have to kill 7 of them and then Voldemort will die!"

"Well what are they?" Hermone asked.

"The Gonet famely ring, the slitherin lcoket, hofflepuff cup, Ravenclaw diadem, the dariy which is already done at this point, Nageme the snake... and he wouldnt tell me the last!"

Hermone pondered for a minute. "Ok well let's just teleport to all these things! ddid dumbelldore tell you where they are/?"

"The sword of girdendore can be found in dumbelldore's office it's pregnant with basaslisk venom and it can destry everything. So let's go get it and then go to the Gonet house in a little wizerding town and kill IT!"

So they set off to go get Drumbeldore's sword.

but meawhile... Ron had ben speying on them from far away! and waned to know what they were up to. So he secrelty fallowed thm to Dummbelldore's offce and watched them take the sword and then teeleport away.

he quickly got on his cell phone. and called someone.

HE CALLED VOLDEMORT!

"Yes my dark Lord it is I... RON... I thin that little bitch hermone and that fag Snake are plotting to kill you!"

HE WAS EVIL NOW BECAUSE HE WAS DATING BELERTRICK!


End file.
